The Grimm Hybrid
by blackfire93
Summary: A girl going only by the name Venom meets Nick by chance one day and that meeting sets off a strange string of events. They meet and part ways their thoughts of each other fade until they cross paths again. Their lives become entangled and many secrets and mystery's hang around the mysterious girls past and present. Who and what is she really?
1. Chapter 1

_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*I sing a song that only I can hear, ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**_

_**I pen a poem that only I can read,**_

_**I cry tears only I know about,**_

_**I fear an emotion everyone embraces.***_

**CHAPTER ONE**

I ran around the corner slamming into a guy and taking him down to the ground I fell on-top of him. I hurriedly jumped up not bothering to even look him in the face as I took off again. I could smell them closing in on me, maybe my scent on that guy would hold them off for a couple of minutes. I had only gone three steps before groaning as my conscious screamed at me. I whirled around finding the guy I had knocked down just getting up, I grabbed his arm and yanked him along with me taking off again. At first it was almost like I was dragging along a stubborn child the first couple of steps until several growling figures rounded the corner behind us. I heard the guy intake a deep breath and raised an eye-brow at him, and was furthered surprised by the look of surprise and knowledge I saw on his face. "You can see them?" I asked as we continued running. The guy shot me a surprised look before taking a quick look behind us, "Yeah. Are you a vessin to?" He asked.

I laughed at that question, "My names Venom. What's yours?" I asked tugging him down one alley way and hopping a fence before running down a street and cutting around a stopped cab running past a perfume store to help cover our scents. "My names Nick, so are you a vessin?" The guy, Nick asked again. I raised an eyebrow continuing down a narrow side street before letting go of his hand and taking off at full speed at the brick-wall that created a dead-end alley way. I ran and jumped at the last second running several feet up the wall to reach the top where I flipped myself up with my hands, the top was narrow so I slid down into a split and held out my hand, "Come on take a running start and jump, grab my hand and I'll do the rest." I said. Nick gave me a suspicious look but the sound of our pursuer's growls and snarls coming from a block away prompted him to get a move on and he did as I said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up onto the narrow brick ledge that separated the alley-way from the lake.

"You do know how to swim right?" I asked as I threw myself backwards and into the water. "A little late to ask that!" Nick hollered as he fell in with me. I laughed as I surfaced and began to swim towards the opposite shore. "If I had waited any longer you would have tensed and caused a big splash." I said as I continued to swim towards the opposite shore. "That's true." Nick said swimming up behind me. "So why were they chasing you?" Nick asked as we swam side by side. "I killed the six guys they had tracking me. They don't like me doing that." I said pulling myself out of the water and up onto the opposite shore with help from a sturdy tree branch. I held out a hand and helped him climb up into the tree then we climbed up the tree branch and then down the trunk landing on the ground.

Nick smiled over at me as I shook like a dog trying to rid my body and clothes of the extra water. "What?" I asked curiously. "Nothing it's just...well... I haven't had this much fun in a while." He said. I gave him a weird look, "Right, 'cause running for your life is totally something you want to do every-day." I said sarcastically but added a smile so he could see I was just joking with him. Nick laughed at that but there was a sorrow in his eyes. "No I guess not." I felt a pinch of sorrow and decided to answer his earlier question. "I guess you could say I'm a hybrid. Both vessin and Grimm's hate me and are trying to kill me, the Royals want me to work for them and humans pretty much are just pawns I use when I need to make a life up." I said, plopping down on the ground and laying back looking up at the sky not wanting to see his face at my statement. I heard Nick sit down beside me, "What do you mean you're a hybrid? I've never heard of anything like that before but if the Royals want you it's something pretty powerful right?" Nick asked curiously.

I turned to look at him I drew in a deep breath through my nose taking in his scent trying to judge his intentions with my sense's which have always proved themselves right before. I could tell he was honestly curiously and I knew I could trust him, also his scent smelt somehow familiar, it was a mix of vanilla and citrus with a hint of cinnamon to be honest it smelt like home. I nearly chocked on that thought, _"The heck am I thinking about? Here I am having been on the run since I was twelve, killing people and vessin since I was six, the most sought after person by the Royals thinking about some guy I just met about half-an-hour ago as my home. Not to mention he's a Grimm, a full Grimm and when he finds out he'll probably try to hunt me like the others. Get a grip girl!" _I mentally scolded myself, directing my attention back to the sky.

Then I remembered that he had asked me a question, "Yeah I guess you could say I'm really powerful however I honestly don't want to talk about it right now, and you should probably be getting back to your home." I said, trying to be nice but I know my voice was a bit icy. Nick didn't seemed bothered by my tone but at my mention of home he seemed to sag and the smell of sorrow filled my nose. I sat up and looked over at him, "Wh..." I wanted to ask him what was wrong but I stopped myself I couldn't get involved with anyone they would just wind up hurt or hurting me.

I stood up deciding that I had better be going before I started asking Nick any personal questions however his sorrow filled sigh had me sitting back down with my back against a tree. "What's wrong?" I asked. Nick seemed surprised that I was even asking and it showed on his face. "Is it a vessin problem?" I asked slightly curious. "No it's...are you sure you want to hear this? You don't have to listen to the problems of a guy you just met." Nick stated trying to sound confident and collected and failed miserably. "I don't make a habit of asking questions that I don't really want answered." I replied simply, picking up a piece of grass and twirling it in my fingers while I stared at him.

Nick stared me in the eye's searching for something and apparently he found what he was looking for he nodded and begin to tell me about what had happened in his life. How his Aunt Maria died and he found out he was a Grimm and how his life had been going crazy. How he met a Blutbad named Monroe and a Fuchsbau called Rosalee who were his friends. How he didn't kill all vessin and how this Hexinbeast, Adalind Shade poisoned his girlfriend because he took her powers, and now Juliette, his girlfriend, was in the hospital in a coma and that he didn't know how to wake her up.

Throughout all of this I stayed quiet only nodding my head when he looked at me as if wondering if he should continue or not, when he was finished we sat quietly while I digested all of his information. "Well if Adalind was a Hexinbeast and she's angry at you for taking her powers and it was her cat that scratched Juliette then wouldn't the coma Juliette's in be magic related? If you talk to Rosalee maybe she could help you find a cure for Juliette since she works in the spice shop she should know what to look for." I said.

Nick looked at me like I had just made his life, "Your right!" He hollered jumping up and beginning to run towards the road patting his pockets while hollering back. "Thank you!" As he finally pulled out his wet cellphone and attempted to use it. _"What a strange guy."_ I thought as I stood up and stretched. _"Well no use going back to the city their probably scouring it by now. I suppose it's time to either hitch-hike or... well I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything if I let loose for a little while." _I decided before turning and heading deeper into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

_***~Listen my child,**_

_**To the story of broken dreams,**_

_**Where life is muddled,**_

_**And reality is not what it seems.~***_

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Whew!" I sighed as I relaxed against a tree trunk those idiots from earlier were still chasing me only they had back-up waiting for me and, well luckily I'm not easy to take down even though they got a knife in me twice and two bullets one in my shoulder just missing the bone and one that went through my stomach on the right side and my right shoulder was dis-jointed. _"They were probably trying to hit my heart. Lucky for me I was born with it on the left side of my chest." _I thought as I shoved myself off of the tree and grimaced as I picked up my backpack from where I had dropped it in order to fight. I knew I had to keep moving, killing these twelve unlucky souls would only slow the Royal Family down, when they wanted something they got it, and they had wanted me for over twelve years and they hated to be denied. I hissed as I reached into my stomach and pulled out the bullet it had gotten stuck half-way thanks to my fast healing abilities which usually came in handy.

"Until some idiot shots me and my skin heals around it." I muttered to myself as I yanked the bullet out of me, letting out a string of curses that would make gangsters blush. Then I started a fire so my DNA wouldn't be able to be distinguished from the dead vessin, and I begin to walk away, slowly starting into a jog as my side re-healed. My shoulder was already healed and after I popped it back into place aside from the pain from popping a joint back into place I was fine. _"I need to find a place to stay the night and get a shower, I smell like dog." _ I thought with a scowl, my nose crinkled in disgust. In the far off distance I heard the sound of sirens and with a start realized just how far I had gotten from the fire I had started. _"Must have been lost in thought, not good anyone could have snuck up on me!" _I berated myself as I put my senses to good use to see if I was in any danger but the only thing I could smell nearby, was asphalt, a deer and several rabbits, mixed in with the smell of the forest.

"Well I guess I'll just follow the asphalt road." I said out-loud causing the rabbits nearby to begin to reek of fear. I took in a deep breath through my nose as my stomach rumbled at the thought of a meal, my more animalistic side was envisioning meat dripping with blood, my human side was leaning more towards a pizza and a beer. I decided much to my animal's disappointment to go with my human side and I begin to jog down the road towards the next town. _"Oh crap. I don't have any money!" _I realized as I got within a mile of the town. "Ha!" I snickered, _"Since when do I need money?"_ I thought with a smile. Immediately I stopped at the nearest empty house and grabbed a quick shower and changed my clothes before heading into town looking for a rich target.

2


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ THIS IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

I AM VERY SORRY ABOUT TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE AND ALSO VERY SORRY ABOUT HOW SHORT CHAPTER TWO WAS THIS BEING SAID THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS AND I AM EXTREMELY SORRY NOT TO HAVE REPLIED TO THEM. PLEASE READ AND ENJOY!

** CHAPTER THREE**

After going into town in my new outfit hiding my backpack and finding the proper rich target that I quiet easily picked up. I had him take me to a club and once we were seated after we ordered drinks I knocked him out with a few pushes to his pressure points then stole the money from his wallet before heading out for a night on the town. I counted the guys money quickly in a public restroom and was surprised at how much the guy carried around with him. Really who carries $3,000 in cash on their person? "Well lucky for me." I muttered to myself as I put the money into my 'borrowed' black leather pants pocket and went to where I had hidden my backpack then I walked a bit before tossing all of my old clothes into several different trashcans knowing that with my scent still lingering on them they would draw the trackers that would undoubted come for me. Then I headed to the nearest clothes store to get some new clothes and a new pair of tennis shoes as well as the necessary items a girl needs no matter what but especially when she's constantly on the run. Then I headed to the nearest fast-food store to grab a meal, but something in my gut kept pulling me into the direction that I had come from so I found a motorcycle gang that agreed to take me with them until I got to the town that I wanted to get off at.

The ride back was pretty fun the bikers were a great group of people both woman and men of all ages and they all had respect for each other, I couldn't help but feel a small twinge of envy at how close knit they were since I hadn't had that. When we finally got back to Portland I got off and waved them onward hoping that the storm I could smell coming in washed my scent off of the biker I had been riding behind. It was midnight and the night life of both humans and wesen was starting to come about in full force. I walked through the crowds not really paying too much attention to where I was going when a crowd of rabbit, mouse and raccoon wesen poured out of a nearby alleyway bumping me and causing me to fall forward. As I fell forward a man opposite of me had been pushed forward as well so we fell into each other and grabbed a hold of the other to try and steady ourselves. From all of the scents mixing around I couldn't really tell anything about him however I was presently surprised to realize that I had to look up a bit to see his face. The crowd seemed to grow in noise at that moment as well as size and in order to quit being shoved about me and the man still holding onto each other slightly made a silent agreement and pushed our way to the end of the crowd.

**Please leave a review also who do you think the man is? Renard, Hank, Monroe or an OC?**

2


	4. Chapter 4

**First off sorry about the long time again between chapters, Second thank you for all of your reviews and you will find out if your answer's were correct or not below, please enjoy and continue to review. =) Oh WARNING this chapter has some suggestive themes so in accordance with the rules this chapter is an M.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

***Birth, life, death**

**The three vicious points**

**In the never-ending circle.***

After we reached a corner where we wouldn't be disturbed by the many people that continued to pour out of everywhere, I let go of the man's hand and turned to face him properly still surprised that I looked up a bit to see his face. I stood at five feet eleven and half inches I was used to looking equally or down at everyone, I shook myself mentally and scolding my traitorous thoughts for lingering on how handsome he was and how inviting his lips looked and how good he smelt, a mixture of forest, danger and blueberries. _"Must soon be my season."_ I thought before introducing myself. "Hi my name is Venom." I said holding out my hand he smiled and shook my hand, "Hello my name is Sean Renard. This may be forward seeing as how we just met but would you like to get a cup of coffee?" He asked. His smile seemed to affect my knees but I locked them in their upright position and smiled back, "I would love to. By the way I should probably say I'm sorry for falling into you but right now I'm not seeing as how I got to meet you." I said adding a mischievous quirk of my eyebrows which caused him to laugh. "That goes both ways." He said before he turned to look at the crowded streets, "Just so we don't get separated would you mind if I held your hand, just till we get out of this crowd." He said hurriedly adding on the last part.

I grinned at his slight embarrassment before holding out my left hand. Sean smiled and clasped my left hand with his right before we began to walk through the crowds again. _"This should keep anyone on my scent trail busy for a while." _I thought as I let my shoulders brush against the people around me instead of trying to avoid them. We finally made it through the crowds that went for several blocks before we reached a large building that read Coava Coffee Roasters LLC on the sign. We entered and I savored the various scents of different coffees that hit me luckily there was only one other couple there so we had a choice of seats and picked one that was further back into the corner. The barista came over and took our order I got the Nicaraguan pour over with a croissant while Sean got a Cappuccino with soy milk and a croissant. While our individual drinks were being made we began and found out that we had several things in common, we both traveled, spoke French, German, Russian and Latin, were knowledgeable about antiques, were only children, didn't speak to our parents and we both enjoyed the outdoors. Before we knew it two hours had passed by and we had both drank four cups of coffee apiece and decided to go for a walk to talk some more, which lead to the exchanging of numbers which thankfully I had a cell-phone that I had programmed to continuously bounce of cell-towers world-wide so it couldn't be traced, a precaution I had to take because of the Royals. Afterwards we agreed to meet up at Coava's again in five days at six pm, and parted ways, I went five steps before turning around only to find Sean coming back towards me, we met in the middle and kissed hard and passion filled which lead to us going to his apartment.

When I woke up I didn't hear the birds chirping nor did I see the normal sight of a forest I almost bolted right then until memories of the previous night washed into my brain and caused my tense muscles to relax. And then tense up again I let my senses work and relaxed slightly when I found that Sean was asleep still I slipped out of the bed and grabbed a quick and quiet shower before changing into a new set of clothes, silently rejoicing that I had had my backpack with me the whole time then for a minute I contemplated staying. However I knew the Royals were after me and they would do anything to get me including using this guy as leverage. However I was at war with my animal side as well, this guy was now our life mate even if he didn't know it. I growled at myself then quieted myself when I heard Sean move slightly before I sat down and wrote everything down in a twenty-page back and front page filled letter which I then left on his bedside table before I slipped out of his apartment and for his sake out of his life.

2


	5. Chapter 5

**Again thank you to all who reviewed this story, I hope you continue to enjoy it and I hope to continue to update sooner than before however it will probably only be on the weekends until my computer (I found out the problem wasn't the power-cord at all instead the motherboard was cracked) will take a while to fix. Please continue to read and review. Thoughts **_* Will be like this*_** Also I am not sure of the time-line so I improvised. Enjoy…**

**RECAP:**

However I was at war with my animal side as well, this guy was now our life mate even if he didn't know it. I growled at myself then quieted myself when I heard Sean move slightly before I sat down and wrote everything down in a twenty-page back and front page filled letter which I then left on his bedside table before I slipped out of his apartment and for his sake out of his life.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

***Secrets, lies and betrayal**

**Something everyone knows**

**But the secrets, lies and betrayal**

**Are what can make or break the trust that grows**

**Within the hearts of people. ***

After I slipped out of Sean's apartment building making sure not to be seen by any of the people or camera's I found out gratefully that it was doing a light drizzle which would help wash my scent away or at least mask it from the people I knew were looking for me. I was unsure as to where to go so I simply started walking just letting my feet take me as I kept my mind alert to every possible danger to me. I periodically checked behind me to see if I was being followed as I walked around Portland, Oregon until passed by a spice shop that held a semi-familiar scent which caused me to slow down, good thing I did to because the door to the spice shop opened and someone came rushing out. I stepped backwards to avoid being knocked into as a woman with red hair ran past me and hopped into car and sped away, I curiously looked after her when the door opened again and the semi-familiar smell grew stronger causing me to look back towards the person in the doorway. "Nick?" I said in surprise, half the surprise was seeing him the other half is the fact that I remembered his name I usually deleted things from my head that I didn't think I would have use for again. "Venom?" Nick said with just as much surprise before he jerked himself out of his surprised state and looked in the direction the woman with red hair had taken off in. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that she was your girlfriend?" I said, deciding that having a conversation right now wouldn't be detrimental to my living. "Yeah, that was Juliette, were just…having some problems right now." Nick replied shoving his hands into his pockets his head and shoulders drooping and sadness was coming off him in waves. I nodded and was un-sure if I should continue the conversation or simply move on when Nick's cell-phone rang. I gave him a nod good-bye and continued on my journey to where-ever while Nick picked up his cell-phone, although I could swear I heard him say, "Captain Renard now is not the best time…" before I moved out of hearing range. _*Well it's probably a different Renard then the one I know, besides how strange would that be, Nick the Grimm that I bumped into by accident knowing Sean Renard my life mate?*_ I shrugged off the thought and decided to head to Rio I knew a couple of human guy's there who owed me a few favors.

**SIX WEEKS LATER**

**In Rio De Janeiro**

**During Carnival**

I laughed as I jumped into the parade weaving my way through the mass of people in colorful costumes the guys that were chasing me begin to cuss as they tried to follow me. I ran up some stairs through several homes which were either empty or full of people in costumes getting ready to celebrate, and out onto the roof-tops which I jumped from with ease before I jumped back down a sloped rooftop and back into a huge crowd of people. I stopped several times to steal or buy (depending on what it was) eight items that I needed before I slipped into an empty house changed into the new outfit and slipped back outside where I joined with the festivities with wild abandon. That night I found myself sitting on a rooftop watching the festivities from a distance as I threw up my stomach's entire contents into a trashcan that I had brought with me, _*Eww that's nasty I didn't even know I ate that!_*I thought curling my nose in disgust at the strong acid like smell wafted up past my nose. I was only slightly surprised that I had to throw-up, several times after changing from my animal form to my human form my stomach's acid rate changed a bit and any of the stuff that I had ate in my animal form, if it disagreed with my human stomach, had a tendency to come back up.

I heard my cell-phone vibrate in my backpack which was sitting right beside me and I hesitated knowing that it was probably Sean, he had been calling at least once every-day since I had left and it was breaking my heart to keep ignoring his call's. After a few seconds I'm not sure if it was bravery or stupidity got a hold of me and I answered the call, "Hello?" I said while digging around in my backpack for some mouth rinse. There was silence on the other end before Sean's voice filled my ears, "Venom is that you? Where are you? Why didn't you wait and talk to me when I woke up? Are you okay?" Sean's voice rang out filled with so much joy and worry and an emotion I wasn't too familiar with that for several seconds I couldn't speak because I was so surprised, that someone, somewhere out there was actually worried for me. "Yes it's me, I'm fine and the letter I wrote should tell you exactly why I didn't stick around, no matter how much I wanted to. I can't tell you where I am for your safety and mine." I replied my voice soft as I found the mouth rinse and proceeded to hurriedly swish it around in my mouth before spitting it out. "Look Venom, I … I need to tell you some things. Can you come back? We really need to talk and ….. and I want to see you again." Sean said his voice softening as well as the worry receded slightly in his voice. I hesitated for a minute again at war with myself, my head telling me that it wasn't safe, and my heart commanded me to go.

"Please?" Sean asked and that sealed the deal my heart had won the battle, "Okay I'll come back but to keep both of us safe I will contact you ok?" I said trying to at least be smart about something I knew wasn't smart. "Deal just hurry back." Sean said I could hear the relief in his voice. "Goodbye." Was all I said, and he repeated it back to me before I hung up and proceeded to slap myself across the face. "Well done Venom you just put the only person in the world that you love in danger!" I groaned to myself in anger and self-loathing as I picked up my backpack and after putting the mouth-rinse and cell-phone back into I turned and left the rooftop and hours later Rio.


	6. Chapter 6

**RECAP:**

"Well done Venom you just put the only person in the world that you love in danger!" I groaned to myself in anger and self-loathing as I picked up my backpack and after putting the mouth-rinse and cell-phone back into I turned and left the rooftop and hours later Rio.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I hope you continue to read and review, also I will try to make the chapters longer from now on however they probably wont be this long. ALSO I JUST FOUND OUT THAT THE CORRECT TERM IS 'WESEN' IT'S SIMPLY PRONOUCED 'VESSIN'. I am not actually sure if that type of cake is served at that place I simply thought it sounded good. (ALSO I JUST REALIZED THAT THIS ENTIRE STORY IS RATED T meaning that chapter 4 was in the limits according to the guidelines I FEEL QUIET STUPID RIGHT NOW =) ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER SIX**

By the time I got back to Portland, Organ I had cussed myself out in every language that I knew several times and had turned around two dozen times. Right now I was in the forest and beating my head against a nearby tree, "Why *SLAM* couldn't *SLAM* I *SLAM* just *SLAM* have *SLAM* said *SLAM* no?" I groaned at myself, just then my phone rang stopping my self-abuse and pulling me back into reality. I checked the number on the phone and seeing that it wasn't a number I knew I refused to answer it instead choosing to pack up my things and prepare myself to face the one and only Sean Renard. I waited until I was at one of the several bike trails in Portland before I called Sean. I gave him the name of the trail and told him to take his time he agreed his tone was a bit hard to read but I could sense his eagerness. While waiting for him I decided to pass my time reading a strange old book I had bought at an old book-store in Rio. To my surprise it seemed to be all about ancient Pureblood Wesen and time passed by quickly as I actually read each and every word instead of just taking a mental snapshot of each page. I was surprised then by a scent that caused my head to fly up my body following the same action, my left hand holding onto the book, I was on the very last page. The wind had brought me the scent of my mate and another very familiar scent. I nodded to the two men, then I turned my head to look to the right of them into the forest where a Blutbad was hiding himself. His scent was mixed with Sean and Nick well enough, so I knew that he probably wasn't an enemy. "Hey Blutbad you might as well come out of your pitiful hiding spot." I said before turning my attention back to the two men who were standing five feet from me. Sean didn't seem to be surprised that I knew about the Blutbad but Nick was surprised. I smiled mentally, _"Sean must not have told him."_ I thought grateful that Sean didn't seem to have revealed anything I had told him about in the letter I left.

"So Sean any reason you brought Nick, a Grimm, and this Blutbad here with you to meet me?" I asked calmly making sure to keep my senses' on full alert just because Sean was now my life-mate didn't mean that I was immediately going to lose my years of distrust towards anyone other than myself. "Wait you know Nick?" Sean asked surprised and slightly jealous from his scent. I smirked and walked up towards Sean circling him before reaching out and pulling him into a hug rubbing each side of his face with mine and taking in a deep breath letting his scent fill my nose. "Why are you jealous?" I purred and bit his left ear gently before sliding out of his arms which had wrapped around me in a tight hug as he gave me the same greeting. Then I returned my attention to the Blutbad who was watching everything with a curious, confused and distrustful look on his face. I smirked as I watched him take in a deep breath through his nose, _"So he's trying to figure out what I am. Too bad for him, he's probably never smelt something like me before." _I thought with a slightly animal like grin causing one of my fangs to flash at him. He unconsciously woged and took two steps backwards in defense and I barely held in the laughter that wanted to escape. "Yes actually I do. I have several things I need to tell you and I want you to listen to everything I say before you do anything." Sean said. I turned my attention to him, my head tilted curiously he sounded nervous and slightly remorseful as well as pleased. "Hmm. Alright I will listen." I replied before turning and after shoving the book into my backpack I climbed up a nearby tree that was a few yards from the bench I had been sitting on. I motioned to the bench and after exchanging looks Nick and Sean sat on the bench while the Blutbad stayed twenty feet away from me and leaned on a tree, his narrowed eyes never leaving me.

"Venom…you swear you'll listen and not leave until I have told you everything?" Sean asked, his scent getting even more nervous. I raised an eyebrow confused but I nodded, "I swear I will stay and listen to everything you have to say." I replied. Sean took a deep breath and after exchanging another gaze with Nick he turned his full attention to me, "My name is Sean Renard, I am the Police Capitan of the Portland P.D. I am half-Zauberbiest, Elizabeth Lascelles is my mother. I am a child of a Royal family from one of the Seven Houses. I am half Bonaparte and I am 45. I am a member of the Laufer, a resistance created to overthrow the Verrat. As you have already met Nick you know that I have a Grimm as an acquaintance. I don't want anything to do with the Royal family however they do keep an eye on me because they suspect me of being a member of the Laufer and they just hate me in general so they are constantly trying to kill me when they get the opportunity." Sean finished speaking his gaze which had held mine at the start was now staring pointedly at the ground like it was completely fascinating.

I just stared at him for several minutes not saying anything as I went over every inch of what he had just said several times. Analyzing each word and scent change as well as facial expressions. Finally I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I slumped back against the tree bark. "So what's Nick and the Blutbad for?" I asked, my tone empty of emotions. I saw Sean flinch slightly at my empty tone before he raised his eyes to look at me. "I asked Nick to come because from what I know you two have several things in common and Nick is a Grimm you can trust, as for Monroe, he was brought to make sure we weren't followed." Sean said, I could smell that he was telling me the truth however my emotions were all mixed up so I simply nodded showing him I accepted his answer before standing up from my current position on one of the tree's many sturdy branches. "I'm going to need some time to process things. I will find you when I am ready, do not call me." I told Sean before jumping down out of the tree and running into the forest, away from the three men.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

**BACK IN PORTALND, ORGAN**

I sighed deeply before taking in a deep breath to calm myself before I called the Portland P.D. and asked to speak to Sean Renard. After a few seconds of waiting while I was transferred a slightly gruff and annoyed voice answered, "Hello who is this?" I bit my lip for a second debating on hanging up before rolling my eyes at myself and answered. "Venom." I answered, worrying my bottom lip as I heard a deep intake of breath. "Where are you? Are you alright? Did anything happen? How have you been? Can I meet you soon? Are you mad?" Sean asked in a rush his worry and fearful tone caught me off-guard I had expected him to be angry that it took me this long to contact him so for several seconds I stayed silent I'm sure my facial expression looked quite funny before I got my surprise under control and answered, " I'm here in Portland and I was hoping we could meet up whenever you're done with work, there's a lot we need to talk about. I'm fine and I'm not mad, it's not like you can control your parentage any more then I could control mine. I'll be waiting at the place we went when we first met. Be careful, Goodbye." I said and quickly hung-up. I didn't want to say too much over the phone my last cell-phone had been compromised and I hadn't wanted anyone to trace the call from this pay-phone to Sean's personal cell-phone so I made sure to take the proper precautions.

Within thirty minutes I arrived at Cova Coffee Roasters and chose the seat positioned as far away from windows, doors and other people as possible. I made sure to take the seat that had my back to the wall and let me see everyone who entered the shop. Within five minutes of me getting there Sean came hurrying threw the door his eyes scanning the shop. I didn't wish to draw un-need attention to myself so I didn't do anything other than watch him, when his gaze landed on me her walked over to me quickly but calmly. For a second he hesitated so I stood and pulled him into a deep kiss filled with forgiveness and passion one that he returned fully. After we pulled back we exchanged smiles and sat down again, "I ordered already, I needed to in order to get a seat." I said, wanting him to understand my reasoning. _"Well that's a first. I've never cared what anyone thought of me before."_ I mused eternally. "That's fine, I'm sure whatever you got will be great." Sean replied with a half-smile giving my hand a quick but gentle squeeze of reassurance. When the drinks and snacks came and I knew we would be left alone for a while I took a sip of my cappuccino then set it down before looking Sean dead in the eyes. "I know that letter explained almost everything however I want to tell you what it didn't. You trusted me with all of your secrets and I wish to return that trust." I said. Sean's eyes stared into mine with surprise then he nodded and I took a deep breath before beginning. "First off my birth name is Rosa Anna-Marie Brooks and even though I only look 24, I was born in 1962. My mother was a Grimm and my dad was a Pureblood Wesen although I am still unsure of what kind I do know that he was from Japan and all the Wesen I have read about that came from there are an now ancient race. They met and married without ever knowing the others true nature and they settled down on the outskirts of a town. When I was born there was talk of me being a monster because of my violet eyes." Here I could see Sean staring at my eyes which were at the moment and emerald green, sighing I pulled out my contact case and after un-screwing the lids I pulled out my contacts and put them into the case before looking back up at, his eyes widened a little but he simply nodded so after putting the contacts back in I continued.

"Even after my birth my parents didn't get suspicious of each other because even though my eyes were extremely odd the doctor said that it was probably because of the herbs that my mother had ingested while I was in the womb. Honestly I think the guy was an idiot and my parents even more so for believing him but then again it was before there was so much progress in the science of life. Anyway it wasn't until I had just turned six that my parents found out about each other's true nature. I was supposed to be in bed but I had snuck out of my room I wanted another piece of cake. That's when I heard my mother happily say that she was pregnant again and my dad in a moment of excitement woged, not so that humans could see but since my mother was a Grimm she saw him and he saw her. There was no hesitation and they charged at each other in an attempt to kill each other. My mother managed to stab my dad threw the heart with a dagger that she had hidden underneath her dress and my dad had managed to rip out my mother's heart causing her to die instantly. I was scared but I ran over to my dad he looked human to me the only thing that changed was his eyes were crimson and their pupils slit like a giant cats and his fingernails were longer and sharp. I kneeled beside him unsure of what to do, I'll never forget it. His demon like eyes stared into mine with such hatred and he spat, 'Monsutā no ko' at me before trying to grab me, then he died. It wasn't until twenty-three years later that I learned he was calling me 'monster child'." Here I stopped to take several sips of my cooling cappuccino and a few bites of my lemon-raspberry cake with whipped-cream frosting.

Sean's hand had grabbed mine at some point and he was holding it tightly his eyes thankfully no pity simply sorrow and understanding. I gave him a half-smile and squeezed his hand before sitting back letting my eyes roam over the shop as I continued once again. "I wasn't sure what to do so after I put a blanket over each of my parents I stayed in the house and ate whatever was there, by the second week the food was either ate or rotted and the smell in the house was horrible. Then my mom's younger brother, the only family that had kept in touch with her since she settled down came by the house. He found me however I was mute by that point so he guessed that my dad must have left and a Wesen attacked my mother who died protecting me. He took me in and started teaching me everything that he knew about how to be a Grimm and the different Wesen that he knew of and what they could do and their habits. I think he thought of me as a tool he could use to take revenge for his sister, not that I can blame him. I had been learning the ways of a Grimm for eight months when I decided to follow my uncle on one of his hunts. Unfortunately for me I was not the only one following my uncle, a Bear Wesen had been following him as well and when he smelled me he decided to have me for a snack. Thankfully I had the common sense to take along the two short-swords that my uncle had been training me with, however in that moment I was to surprised to do anything but scream. My uncle heard me and came running he had the Wesen nearly unconscious before he stopped beating it, then he looked at me and told me to cut off its head. 'It's head' like it was simply an animal that needed put down, I did as I was told. That was the first time I ever killed anything. My Uncle was proud of me although he was angry at me for sneaking out he began to train me even harder from then on and by the time I turned ten I had killed over ten adult Wesen's by myself, eight with the help of my Uncle and with my Uncle's permission over twenty-five human males from town that went around abusing woman and alcohol."

I finished off the now cold cappuccino and cake before continuing, "I always wore trousers and big shirt, my Uncle having told me that since I was living with him I would have to pretend to be a boy, otherwise I would attract unwanted attention and that moving in trousers was easier than in a skirt. I accepted his explanation and did as I was told. When I turned twelve I was skilled in everything my uncle could teach me so he told me that we would be going on our last hunt together. He knew another Grimm who could teach me further, I agreed and after getting ready we left. My uncle however made a mistake that night he had thought there was only one Seigbarste, however there was three. They ripped my Uncle limb from limb and hearing his scream and seeing his blood caused me to black out. When I came to I was covered with blood and the three Seigbarste's were in more pieces then my uncle their remains were scattered all over the clearing. I picked up all of my Uncle's pieces and took them back to his house placing them on his bed in the correct order. I took everything relevant from the house and put them in the cave that my Uncle hid his weapons and notes in. Then I burned down the house and vowed to forever leave behind the name Rosa Anna-Marie Brooks, or Ross as my Uncle called me and I chose a new name for myself Venom. I found out several days later when a mountain lion attacked me that I had a form like my dad's. My fingernails sharpen, my stamina, strength, speed and senses increase to extreme lengths and my left eye turns crimson with a slit pupil. I also found out three years later that I can woge into three forms. A black-panther, a wolf, and a lioness, however instead of a humanoid version of the animals I become the animals themselves I simply keep my human mind. The Royal family found out about me when I turned thirty-seven and I have been running from them and killing their people ever since. Also I found out from an old Wesen in the Amazon that I take after the wolf and apparently mate for life. And that's everything." I said glad to have finally finished, but slightly scared of what his reaction would be especially since I just basically told him flat out that he was mine for the rest of his life.

I could see him going over everything in his mind and I went to stand up figuring that he would need time to process everything, however he immediately grabbed by left wrist and pulled me down so I was sitting sideways on his lap. I felt my eyebrows raise in surprise and curiosity, "Sean wh..mmph." Was all I could say as Sean took advantage of my open mouth. Several moments later when we parted both of us in desperate need of air our foreheads resting against each other's Sean looked me dead in the eye. "You have accepted all of me, and I accept all of you. Also quite frankly I'm quite happy to be your life mate." The last part he mumbled putting his head in my neck. I couldn't hold back the grin that exploded onto my lips as I hugged him tightly. "And I to be yours." I whispered in his ear. One of the members came over and gave us the bill and kindly but frankly told us that there was other customers that needed a place to sit and since we had finished we needed to leave. I stood up and took a step forward so Sean could stand up. He immediately wrapped his arm around my waist and paid for the stuff giving me a look before I could even open my mouth in protest so I pouted slightly but didn't say anything. After the bill was paid we walked out of the shop and into the crisp night air. _"I guess this is the start of a new life."_ I thought happily.

**DESCRIPTION OF THE OC CHARACTER:**

She has black hair that she usually keeps cut short where it barely brushes her shoulder's, she has violet eyes that she usually uses colored contacts to hide. She has four tattoos one over her heart a butterfly in black and silver with the words "Forever Remembered, Eternally Loved' inscribed within the butterfly wings in a wine colored ink, the left side is in kanji and the right side is in English in elegant cursive. She has a full back tattoo that she got to cover up the many scars she received when she had been captured once before, it's a night scene with a silver wolf howling to the star-lit crescent moon filled sky, there are several sakura trees in various shades in full bloom lit up by the crescent moon's rays and the background is black right in-front of the wolf is a river that looks like it's flowing as it reflects a distorted moon. She has a yin/yang tattoo on the right side of her neck with the kanji for spirit in the center and on the bottom of her left foot there is a tattoo of an Egyptian asp in the center. She stands at 5'11, and usually wears black clothes with only a little bit of another color. She had several ear piercings in each ear, she loves many different styles of music and she loves to learn new things. Also she loves to paint, selling her paintings is one of the several ways she makes money when she actually feels like making an effort. (Hey we all get lazy sometimes)


	7. Chapter 7

**RECAP:**

He immediately wrapped his arm around my waist and paid for the stuff giving me a look before I could even open my mouth in protest so I pouted slightly but didn't say anything. After the bill was paid we walked out of the shop and into the crisp night air. _"I guess this is the start of a new life."_ I thought happily.

**Hello everyone. Here's another chapter in this story, I apologize that it's not very long. Enjoy.**

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Sean I can't stay in Portland for very long." I said as I made myself a cup of peppermint tea. There was silence for a minute before Sean came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Why not?" Sean asked his chin resting on my left shoulder. I let the tea bag sit in the hot water as I turned around to face Sean, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his chest. "Because the Royals, your family and the others are after me and if they find out about you they will hurt you to get to me. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt because of me." I replied.

Sean sighed and put his hands on either side of my face forcing me to look up and into his eyes. "You're not the only one who the Royals are after and you could be hurt because of me to you know." Sean said a little angrily as he pulled back and walked into his living-room. I sighed and turned around taking out the tea-bag and tossing it before sipping on the hot liquid. My mind was racing as I thought of all the things that could happen if I stayed versus what could happen if I left. After several minutes I took my final sip of the now lukewarm peppermint tea before putting the mug into Sean's sink.

I still needed time to think things over so I picked up my back-pack and started for Sean's door. "So your' just leaving." Sean said from behind me. I turned running a hand through my hair, "I just need some time to think things over." I replied, I could see his disbelief and sighed before un-zipping my back-pack. I grabbed a black hooded sweater, an envelope of money, a small lock-picking kit and a pocketknife. Then I handed my backpack to Sean, "Here, insurance for me to come back." I said before brushing my lips over his cheek and leaving his apartment.

I bit my bottom lip hard my mind racing as I walked through the streets of Portland. Without meaning to I found myself standing in front of the spice shop where I had met Nick for the second time. The sign on the door said it was open so I walked inside. I was surprised to find Nick just walking out of a side room, two men and one woman with him. I recognized the Blutbad as the one that had been with Nick and Sean to make sure they weren't followed.

"Hey your Monroe right?" I said politely as I pulled down my hood and ran a hand through my hair to make sure it wasn't standing up. "Yes, and you would be Venom." Monroe said as he took a protective stance in front of the woman, who from her scent was definitely Wesen. Either a Fuchsbau or Vulpesmyrca from her scent. "Venom I didn't know you were back in town." Nick said. I pulled my gaze from Monroe and the Wesen woman behind him, "I just arrived several hours ago." I replied.

Nick nodded and then seemed to remember that he wasn't alone, "Right, Venom meet Hank and Rosalee. Guys this is Venom the woman I told you about." Nick said. I reached out and shook Hank's hand and nodded at Rosalee. "So what brings you here?" Monroe asked suspiciously. "Guess." I said giving him a fake fanged smile, causing him to tense before I started to grin for real. "Chill Monroe, I'm not here to kill anyone." I said before I turned and started to look through the different spices on the shelves.

While I was looking at the spices I remembered my first conversation with Nick so out of curiosity and politeness I asked, "How's Juliette doing?" I heard three quick intakes of breath and turned curiously towards the four other occupants. "What? Was that impolite to ask?" I asked tilting my head a bit trying to figure out what had caused such a reaction. "She's doing better." Nick said. I nodded and started to turn back around when Rosalee spoke, "How do you know about Juliette?"

"Didn't Nick tell you how we first met?" I asked raising an eyebrow glancing between Nick and Rosalee curiously. "You're the woman who told Nick to come see me about Juliette?" Rosalee said confusion in her voice as she glanced at Nick and back at me. "Yeppers." I said. I noticed Hank giving me a strange glance and couldn't hold back the chuckle that erupted from my throat. "If you want to ask me something just ask Hank. I won't get offended but I might not answer." I said. "Are you the reason the Captain has been angry and worried for the past four months?" Hank asked bluntly, curiosity coming off of him in waves.

I was surprised, "I don't know but I guess I could be." I said honestly, I was a little shocked at this revelation. "Well we better get back to work. Thanks for the help Monroe, Rosalee. Goodbye Venom." Nick said nodding his head towards me before he and Hank left. As soon as the door closed behind them, Monroe and Rosalee turned their full attention to me. "So do you want to buy some spices or did you have another reason for stopping by?" Rosalee asked cautiously as she walked behind the counter. I glanced over at Rosalee whose scent was so prominent in the shop that I knew she had to be the owner.

"I do have several things I should probably get while I'm here." I said before turning around and checked out the shelves again before picking up several containers and taking them to the counter. I paid cash for them and turned to leave the spice shop before I stopped and turned back around. I walked back towards the counter, "Rosalee do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" I asked. Rosalee and Monroe exchanged glances before Rosalee faced me, "I guess not, but I reserve the right to answer." Rosalee said.

I smiled at her reply before getting serious, "If you knew Monroe would be in extreme danger if you stayed with him would you leave him to keep him safe or would you stay with him and put him at risk?" I asked. I let her think about it without pressuring her but it was Monroe who answered first, " Listen I know you didn't ask me but just so you know I would want her with me especially if she was being chased after by people that were dangerous. I would be worried about her if she wasn't with me and I'm sure that would be a two way street and neither of us would be any good if we were in a constant state of worry." Monroe said. "Aww Monroe." Rosalee said, putting a hand on Monroe's shoulder before leaning up and kissing him.

I left quietly while they were busy and headed back to Sean's high-rise apartment. I was going to knock when I tried the handle and found Sean's apartment door unlocked. I took a subtle sniff but the only scents were Sean's and my own so I entered the apartment. I licked my lips and swallowed before I walked past the kitchen and turned towards Sean's living-room. I took a deep breath and walked over towards Sean who was standing near one of his large windows staring out at the city. "Sean I've been thinking and if your sure about being okay with being in a ton of danger I'll sta..." Was as far as I got when Sean turned around pulled me into his arms, hugging me to his body tightly.

I took a deep and quiet breath in through my nose and was surprised to find the scent of salt-water. _"He's crying." _I thought with surprise. I wrapped my arms tightly around Sean and kissed his cheek and neck, reassuring him without words that I was here.


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY again for the long wait. Here is the 8th chapter, enjoy. Oh! And feel free to review. =)**

**Chapter Eight**

I took a deep and quiet breath in through my nose and was surprised to find the scent of salt-water. "He's crying." I thought with surprise. I wrapped my arms tightly around Sean and kissed his cheek and neck, reassuring him without words that I was here. We stayed like that for a while just holding each other then I pulled back and kissed Sean on the mouth, saying everything I was feeling without words.

The next morning I got up before Sean and after showering and getting dressed in the last set of clean clothes I had. I made chocolate chip pancakes and some maple sausage for breakfast. Then I put on a pot of coffee before settling down on Sean's couch and writing out a list of things that I would need since I was planning on staying in Portland. The first thing I would need was a place to live. Sean's place was just to open for me to feel 100% safe to live in, especially with the type of people and weasen that were after me. The next things were obvious, money, my own safety features, a huge yard, furniture then clothes and the miscellaneous items.

Satisfied with my list I put it on the kitchen table and stood up and stretched before going out onto Sean's balcony the wind ruffled my ice blue dyed hair. I had been hiding out in Tokyo and there was always a rainbow of hair colors so to best fit in I did what I needed to. The song Language of Silence by Deuter on the CD Koyasan washed over me from the apartment below Sean's and I closed my eyes for a brief minute and just relaxed under the warm sun and cool breeze. Then that moment was gone and I snapped my eyes open ready to start earning the money I needed.

I heard Sean moving around inside so I walked back inside and closed the balcony door, flicking the lock shut as well before making my way to the kitchen where Sean was. "Sean I'm…" My voice trailed off as Sean turned to me taking a sip of his coffee, my list in his hands. "I was making a list of things I'm going to need." I said, feeling the need to explain. Sean nodded, "I get that I was just wondering if you…if you wanted to buy a house together. It would be better for both of us right?" Sean said adding the last part on as though trying to convince me. I couldn't stop the smile that took over my face as I reached and kissed him several times, before finally pulling back to say, "That would be great."

Sean had to go to work so we parted ways at the front door and I headed off to see what houses were on the market. I found a very nice one for sale and when I called the number the lady said that someone else had made a bid on the house and unless I could top the bid it would be sold to the new owners within 12 hours. Immediately I topped the bid and gave her the number to the burner cell that I had stopped to get from one of my several stashes in Portland. As I continued to walk down the street I was surprised to find several smells that I recognized wafting towards me. Curious I followed the scents to a nice house and knocked on the front door of what I assumed to be Nick's house. A beautiful red-head opened the door, "Can I help you?" She asked nicely her eyes going over me curiously.

I smiled at her and held out my hand, "You must be Juliette, the woman Nick is in love with." I said shaking her hand. "Yes I'm Juliette. And you are?" She asked, surprise, confusion and a touch of nervousness and fear in her scent. "I'm Venom. I'm kind of like Nick." I wasn't sure if I should continue but the recognition that sparked in her eyes convinced me that she knew. "Oh yeah Nick told me about you. You're a Grimm?" Juliette asked. "In a way, Listen I didn't mean to freak you out or anything I just figured I would say hi to Nick if he was here. I'm interested in buying the house for sale down the block a ways." I said. "Oh. Would you like to come in? Nick's at work but I would love to talk about some things with you if you don't mind. You being a Grimm and all, maybe you could help me with some things." Juliette said opening the door wider and stepping back inside motioning for me to come in.

I was surprised at her letting a stranger into her house but after testing her scent and finding nothing out of the ordinary I gingerly stepped over the threshold. The house was coated by Nick and Juliette's scents as well as light touches of Hank and the fresh scents of Monroe and Rosalie. I followed Juliette to their living room and sat down on one of the couches Juliette sat down across from me and began to pepper me with questions about Grimm's and Wessen. I answered her questions the best I could pulling everything from my own personal experiences. However when she asked me about 'the books' that Nick had and if there were more books like them I was surprised and asked her what books she was talking about. She was quiet for a moment, probably debating if she should answer my question or not before asking me wait a moment while she made a call.

I agreed and sipped on the bottle of Peach Tea that she had given me at some point, she left the living room and I stretched and walked to the window and was surprised to find out that it was after two pm already. It had only been a little after eight a.m. when I had found myself on Nick and Juliette's porch. I called Sean's cell-phone number from memory and left him a quick message, telling him that I probably wouldn't be at his apartment until late that night before hanging up and taking another sip of my tea. Doing my best to ignore the fact that I could hear every-word Juliette and Nick who she was on the phone with, were saying. Finally after a few minutes Juliette came downstairs and asked me to go on a drive with her. I hesitated for a few seconds weighing my curiosity against the things I had yet to do before deciding that this was an opportunity that probably wouldn't come up again and agreeing to go with her.

When we arrived at a trailer park my first thought was someone was going to try and kill me, however when I saw Nick, Hank, Monroe, Rosalie and Sean standing in front of a silver trailer. I was surprised and my curiosity was extremely heightened by this point, Juliette and I got out of the car and I headed over to Sean greeting him with a brush of my lips over his jaw while taking in his scent. Then I nodded to the rest, "So this is all for me?" I asked raising an eyebrow as I wondered about what could possibly be in the trailer that would cause this much fuss about me looking inside it. "This is for Sean and you." Nick said seriously before he took a deep breath and exchanged glances with the others. I felt Sean wrap his arm around my waist and kiss the side of my head.

I leaned into Sean's side as I waited for Nick to unlock the trailer door, he seemed to come to some sort of silent agreement with the others before he pulled a key out of his pocket. "This was my Aunt Marie's trailer. She was a Grimm as well and this is where she kept all the books and weapons and other things that were passed down through the generations. I hope you know that this is not something I would show to people lightly but since you are a Grimm and you've earned Juliette's trust I will allow you to look inside." Nick said. Immediately I stood up straight and gave him a nod showing him I understood what he was saying with and without words. He unlocked the door and stood back, I walked forward I could feel Sean following me with his eyes but he remained standing where he was.

When I entered the trailer dozens of scents fresh and old slammed into me causing me to have to breathe through my mouth instead of my nose. I was amazed by the different poisons, antidotes, weapons and books that littered the trailer that somehow seemed much bigger on the inside then the outside. I flipped through dozens of books and checked out the weapons keeping mental pictures of everything I was seeing and smelling. A trunk of books caught my attention and I opened it and began to dig through it.

I found a book hidden in the bottom of one of the trunks and curiously flipped through it and was very surprised to find that it contained generations of Grimm's. Who married who, which child was a Grimm, and when they were born, married and killed, there were many that had how they were killed written down as well. I wouldn't have been quite as surprised as I was if it hadn't been for the fact that the very first names written in the book were the names of my Grandparents. This book was the start of my families Grimm history. Immediately I flipped the page and found my mother's name. Of course she was marked dead and since they weren't sure of what happened to my dad by his name there was a question mark that had since been crossed out and 'deceased' written above it.

My name was entered as well and beside it was (Grimm Y/N) with the Y circled. I was surprised, _"My uncle must have been in touch with them." _I thought, surprised since my uncle never mentioned anyone from his family to me. As I continued to flip through the pages I was surprised to discover that Nick's name was in the book. His was the last name written down and the Y had been circled by what looked to have been a very shaky hand. I thought back to when I had first met Nick and how his scent had seemed familiar and the realization set in that his scent was almost identical to that of my long dead Uncle's. "Hey Nick you're going to want to read this." I said as I looked up from the book and towards Nick who was watching me from the trailer doorway. "What is it?" He asked curiously as he cautiously walked towards me, "Your history, my past." I replied handing it to him before exiting the trailer as I couldn't stay inside confined spaces for long stretches of time or I got claustrophobic.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Enjoy this next chapter and leave me a review.**

**CHAPTER NINE**

As I walked back outside breathing in the fresh air I could hear Nick flipping throught the book. I knew he would inevitably ask me what I meant by his history my past.

And I knew that I had to answer that, since my big mouth spoke before I realized what revealing my birth name would cause me to have to explain.

I walked over to where Sean was standing as I mulled over all the differant Wesen I had seen in the books I had flipped through. I would love to read the books fully but right now I was content with the sizable bit of knowledge that I had gained.

Soon enough Nick was standing in the doorway the book I had handed him in his hands and I could see the question in his eyes. "Yes my name is in that book, however it's my birthname not the name I adopted." I said.

Sean seemed to know where this was going and he laced his fingers through mine and squeezed my hand gently encouraging and giving me strength without words.

"My birth name is Rosa Anna-Marie Brooks, and I am 49. And apparently Nick, I am related to you." I said calmly. I'm sure everyone was in shock over that even Sean but I was only keeping an eye on Nick.

Afterall he was the one I was related to, and in a small way I was happy to know I had family, and I found myself hoping that he wouldn't try to kill me when I told him everything. Because I would kill him if he tried, I wasn't goind to leave my mate anymore for anyone. I knew I would have to tell Nick eventually, but for now I would let them just know that I was a Grimm.

Over the next few weeks, Nick and I got to know each other a lot better. I also got to know Juliette, Monroe and Rosalee a bit better and we were slowly becoming friends. I was happy but I had a nagging feeling that it wouldn't last. Something was going to happen soon.

I tried to shrug of that feeling as Sean and I moved into our new house and put in some special security features and tried to make the house more homey. I wasn't very good but Rosalee and Juliette helped me pick things that matched and Sean was happy with it, that was enough for me.

Three months after moving into our new house everything changed in a single day. Juliette and I were going to meet for lunch, then she wanted me to show her some move's so she no longer felt so defensless.

I agreed, and we met up for lunch. Afterward we started to walk to her car which was parked down the street a way's when I felt the hair's on the back of my neck stand up.

I knew we were being followed but I was with Juliette and I coulnd't just leave to go 'take care' of the tails. Nor could I expect Juliette to keep up with me if I tried to outrun them. I sighed knowing what I had to do and what was going to happen afterwards.

"Juliette listen to me, we are being tailed and more then likely they will try to kill us. I can take care of them but I want you to do exactly what I tell you to do otherwise you could get hurt. Don't call anyone and don't act nervous okay?" I said in a quiet whisper in Juliette's ear.

"Should I call Nick?" Was Juliette's first question. I rolled my eye's, _"Boy she listen's real well." _"No. Just act like I didn't tell you and keep walking. We are going to walk around this corner and then we are going to run. I will grab your hand and whatever you do, don't let go." I said.

Juliette nodded and we calmly walked around the corner and then we clasped hands and took off. I led Juliette to a dark alleyway which caused her to freak out, so having no other choice I pinched a nerve in the back of her neck that caused her to go to sleep.

After taking care of the five Hundjager I checked their palms and discovered what I had already suspected, they were Verrat. "Oh just wonderful!" I muttered sarcastically. I dumped their dead bodies into the large metal garbage bin that sat on one side of the alleyway and used my lighter that I never went anywhere without to start a fire.

Then I woke Juliette up and we walked out of the alleyway. "You go to your house okay? I'll meet you there I just have to take care of something real quick." I said. Juliette nodded and we parted way's, I headed to a Cyber Cafe that was right around the corner from where I had started the fire.

I knew I was going to have to work quick if I wanted to erase any video evidance of me and Juliette ever going into that alleyway before the Police got involved.

I just finished entering the last code to erase all evidance from the last camera when I heard the Fire and Police siren's grow steadily closer. I hit the enter key and after making sure the proper data was deleated I deleated the past twenty minutes of history off of the computer and hard-drive before leaving the Cyber Cafe.

When I finally got to Juliette and Nick's house I found Juliette just getting ready to leave their house. "Hey everything okay?" I asked Juliette curiously. "I called Nick and told him that we were being followed and Nick said that I should go to the Spice shop until he get's off work." Juliette replied a little embaressed.

"Oh ok." I said starting to turn around, "No wait! You can come with me. I'm sure there's some room in the basement at the Spice shop where you can teach me how to fight. If you don't mind that is." Juliette said letting go of my arm that she had grabbed to stop me.

"That's fine by me." I said giving her a smile. "Great I'll drive." Juliette said.

When we got to the Spice shop and Juliette told Monroe and Rosalee what Nick had said, they let us use the basement. Hours must have passed because all the sudden I could hear Nick asking about Juliette.

I told Juliette that Nick was here so we should probably go up, she nodded and it was only then that I realized how badly she was sweating. "Sorry, I didn't realize how long we were down here." I said as we walked up the steps. "No worries. I'm glad I have some knowledge that I can use to protect myself now." Juliette replied.

I opened the basement door and let Juliette go out first, before I exited behind her and shut the basement door. "Juliette are you okay?" Was Nick's first question as he looked at the two of us with a raised eyebrow. "It was hot down there." I said simply explaining why Juliette was sweating so bad.

"I'm fine Nick. I told you Venom kept me safe." Juliette replied. "Yeah well Venom also let you go home by yourself after you were followed." Nick replied giving me a glare. I rolled my eyes, "They weren't after her." I said in annoyance. " I wouldn't let her go home by herself if I thought that she was in danger Nick."

"Why would they be after you? And who are they? And how do you know their after you and not Juliette?" Nick said firing question's at me rapidly. "They were Hundjager's who worked for the Verrat. And I know because I know." I replied.

Nick opened his mouth to say something when the door to the Spice shop opened and Sean and Hank came in. Sean's gaze landed on me and he immediatly walked over to me pulling me into a quick hug and kiss before wrapping his arm's around my waist and holding my body to his.

"Let me guess Nick told you what happened and you figured everything else out?" I said with a amused smile at Sean's possessive gesture. "Yeah pretty much." Sean said quietly near my ear before nuzzling my neck.

"So Hank what are you here for?" I asked as I leaned back into Sean's arms. "Nick and I have to put in over time, there were five bodies found in a garbage bin. The fire department just got done putting out the fire when they found the bodies amoung the trash." Hank replied. "I can save you the trouble of investigating. I killed them, they were Verrat and following me and Juliette." I said easily.

Everyone looked at me with questioning looks, "But according to the reports they all still have their heads attatched, although their neck's were broken." Hank said. I laughed at that, "Well I'm not an ordinary Grimm, and besides when your on the run it's best not to mark your kills as Grimm kill's it tends to let people know where you are." I said.

"What do you mean your not an ordinary Grimm?" Nick asked. Everyone looked at me and I knew they were thinking about all the strange things I had done over the amount of time they knew me. I felt Sean tense behind me as everyone continued to stare at me. "You don't have to tell them if you don't want to." Sean whispered in my ear.

"Thanks love, but you know as well as I, they should know now so they can decided if they want to risk themselves or not." I said back softly before stepping out of Sean's arms.

"Let's just get this over with. Yes I'm a Grimm however that's not all I am. I'm a hybrid the only one that I know of and a person of extreme value to the Royal Family's." I said, feeling the growing tension in the room and knowing that I might as well come clean.

"What do you mean a hybrid? And why are you so valubale to the Royals?" Nick asked. Everyone else started to speak up to, question's spilling from their lips and finally my emotion's started to whirl around and I got angry. I gave a shrill whistle that shut everyone up before speaking.

"My mother was a Grimm, my dad was a Wesen, what kind I still don't know and probably never will. I have a huminoid form where my fingernails sharpen, my stamina, strength, speed and senses increase to extreme lengths and my left eye turns crimson with a slit pupil. I can also woge into three forms. A black-panther, a wolf, and a lioness, however instead of a humanoid version of the animals I become the animals themselves I simply keep my human mind. Now leave me alone because right now I don't feel like being stared at like I'm some sort of freak accident in a petri dish!" I snareled the last part before I walked out of the Spice Shop slamming the door closed behind me.

I let out a deep breath before deciding to take a nice long run in the woods, _"Maybe that will calm me down." _I thought as I took off in a jog to the nearest bike trail. I felt my cell-phone start to vibrate in my pocked and wresteled between ignoring it and picking it up.

I looked at the caller ID and saw Sean's name, sighing softly at myself I pushed the accept call button. "I'm fine Sean I just...I just need some space right now. I'm going for a run, I don't know how long I'll be." I said, speaking first. "Okay just be careful." Sean said sounding relieved, sad and angry. "I will, you be careful to. I didn't have time to check out our house yet." I said.

"I'll be careful. I love you." Sean said. I smilled at that, "Love you to Sean." I replied before I hung up. When I found a spot on the bike trail that was people and camera free I went farther into the woods and stripped putting my clothes and shoes in a hole in a nearby tree before changing into a wolf.

I took off running through the woods, loving the feel of the earth beneath my paws and the scent of the forest that was void of smell of the city. In joy I tossed back my head and howled as I ran.

After what I guesstimated to be two hours I returned to where I had left my clothes and after making sure the coast was clear I changed back and put my clothes and shoes on before starting to walk home.

I checked my phone and found no missed call's so I shoved my phone back into my pocket and started to jog. When I was near Sean and my house I could smell a strange scent, it was definetly female but like there was two of them and they were related.

I opened the door and walked into our house only to find a blonde haired woman who smelt like a Hexinbeist who was holding a baby in her arms. "Who are you?" She demanded taking a step towards Sean who moved away from her and came towards me.

"This is my girlfriend, Venom. Venom this is Adalind." Sean replied his voice sounding hard but his emotions smelt all over the place. "Sup." I said giving Adalind a nod before giving Sean a quick kiss, "I'm gonna grab a quick shower." I told him.

He nodded and I started towards the stairs that were located behind Adalind when she spoke up, "So you go from a classy girl like me to a pig teenager like that." She said her voice saying she was all high and mighty.

Not in the mood for that I woged into my humaniod form and barred my fangs at her, "You might want to watch what you say Hexinbiest! Your in our home and that baby can easily grow up without it's mother!" I snarreled.

Adalind had immediatly stepped away from me when I woged and she looked freaked but didn't say anything so I shifted back and continued my journey to the bathroom, making a quick stop at the bedroom to grab a change of clothes.


End file.
